


An Alternate Universe in 19 Scenes, "The Last Stand" Edition

by mayachain



Series: 19-Scenes-AU [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief, M/M, Reconciliation, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline, one of Stryker's soldiers kidnapped St John during the X2-raid. The events of X3 play out differently accordingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternate Universe in 19 Scenes, "The Last Stand" Edition

**Scene 01: Pyro**

You flatten your back against a house, hissing “Fuck!” as your lighter goes out. _Stupid mistake._ The sight of two pursuing Sentinels crashing into a wall of ice doesn't cheer you up.

“Look out!” Shadowcat shouts. Her phase and hug are just in time to save Iceman. A few feet away, the teamwork between Colossus and Rogue is stunning.

The Sentinels keep coming. Jubilee's precision sparks barely slow them down. You try, but they march right through your flames.

“That's not the plan,” a voice calls when Colossus sends Wolverine flying. _Fuck,_ you remember, _Cyclops and Storm were watching_.

 

 **Scene 02: Bobby**

“Just stupid kids throwing stones,” you try, but John and Jubilee are still furious when they drag you back to your room.

“One of them get you?” Your shirt's yanked over your head almost too fast for you to react. There are no bruises, you have thawing, built-in armor to protect yourself, but you know better than to comment on their fear.

Hypothetically, any Danger Room scenario _could_ one day become reality.

“Stupid President, calling McCoy to the White House,” Jubilee mutters.

“I'm sure there's reasons.”

“He better remind Cormack of those equal rights he promised,” John says darkly.

 

 **Scene 03: Rogue**

You see the shudders going through your fellow students at the thought of losing their powers. You can understand their fear of being stripped off who they are by force.

You can. You do.

“There's nothing wrong with us,” Ms Munroe keeps saying, and you believe it. There's nothing, _nothing_ wrong with _them_.

But you remember Cody, and Logan, and Magneto. You'll never forget how it felt to take _Bobby's_ ice that let you kill a woman.

If there's a chance to make sure it never happens again, you have to take it. It's not a choice at all.

 

 **Scene 04: Logan**

You don't know what the fuck is happening.

“I need backup,” Scott had said. He'd looked unhinged enough to go it alone, so you'd done the responsible thing and followed.

Jeannie would never hurt a fly. She'd never hurt _Scott._ She'd always choose him over you.

But _something_ came out of the lake, and that kiss is no longer a kiss, and before you know it you've tackled him to the ground and covered as much of his body as you can.

Your skin will grow back. It will _always_ grow back. It's never been worth the things that won't.

 

 **Scene 05: St John**

 _Multiple gas leaks,_ a reporter says, _caused by tiny metal rods piercing the pipes._ “Why would anyone do that?” Siryn asks, turning away from the screen.

“To stop the research.” You try, but you don't manage to hide your hatred for those scientists, Magneto's victims.

Siryn turns to a grim-looking Bobby for confirmation. He nods. “But there were people there,” Funk says. You remember that her aunt's a nurse.

Sid snuggles into your arm and declares, “ _You'd_ 've only blown up the computers.”

“Of course,” you assure him, and you don't actually know if it's a lie.

 

 **Scene 06: Bobby**

You sit squeezed together, seven of you in a narrow row. Ms Munroe stands next to the empty coffin and begins giving the eulogy.

You can't believe the Professor's gone.

“For as long as I've known him, he's shown me all that I could become.” You can't believe _Dr. Grey killed him,_ Dr. Grey who sacrificed herself so you could live. “He was the greatest man I've ever known.”

It must be true, though. It must be true because Mr Summers can't even look at his students and Artie is sobbing into your shoulder and John agreed to hold your hand.

 

 **Scene 07: Kitty**

There's a Jubilee-shaped whirlwind in and out of your room. “Bobby's icing up the lake for the kids, you should come!” You press your nose against your window, wipe the tears off your face. It's already dark outside, but Pyro has lit a torch.

Pete's probably in the rec room, organizing something for those who can't skate. They might need you.

You feel too sad to be of any use to them. The last thing you want is to be responsible for anyone.

The last thing you want is to be alone.

“Get out here, Shadowcat!” Pyro calls.

You go.

 

 **Scene 08: Rogue**

You zip up your backpack, relieved that you haven't been caught. The bus that will take you halfway is leaving soon.

Logan would've confronted you, you're sure of it, but Logan's shut away in the Professor's office with Mr Summers, Ms. Munroe and Dr. McCoy. The junior X-Men haven't been called yet, but you follow the news, you know there'll be a mission soon.

The thought of leaving them one woman down almost stops you from going, but the Brotherhood is targeting clinics, and you cannot take the risk of Magneto destroying your only chance to be cured.

 

 **Scene 09: St John**

“I have to go,” Bobby says, apologetic and stubborn as he ties his combat boots. You've known this moment would come ever since the Brotherhood destroyed that clinic.

“I know,” you say. You couldn't care less about the soldiers the X-Men will protect. The Professor's philosophy is not worth Bobby's life. You are, however, proud of his resolve.

There's a brand new uniform waiting for you, too. Cyclops and Storm would let you come, you're pretty sure Wolverine expects you to. You've earned the right to be on the team, but leaving the children defenseless is not an option.

 

 **Scene 10: Bobby**

“Where's Rogue?” Pete asks and frowns at the empty seat between you. You turn toward the hatch, but she is nowhere in sight. The growl coming from Logan tells you all you need to know.

Ever since Alkali Lake, you've had a hard time trusting her. Still, you can't imagine going against Magneto's people without her.

You can't believe she's not here.

“We knew she was hurting,” Kitty murmurs. _She used to be your friend, you should have talked to her._

You hope she'll be safe. She should be perfectly able to defend herself, as long... as long.

 

 **Scene 11: Jubilee**

You hold your breath as the hatch closes and pray that Cyclops won't see you. You can't imagine how angry John's going to be when he discovers you're gone, but Bobby, Kitty and Pete are going.

The place on this team is yours by right. Wolverine or Storm should've asked you.

The last time the X-Men got near people with guns, they tossed you into a dungeon like criminals, animals, and later tried to kill you. Magneto has no business killing innocents, but if it comes to watching Bobby's back, you trust yourself more than a fucking soldier any day.

 

 **Scene 12: Artie**

Everyone is huddled in front of the TV, quiet, so quiet. At least part of the silence is because of John, who is staring at the screen intently, looking more dangerous than you've ever seen him in his black uniform.

For the sake of the civilians on site, you hope the X-Men get there soon. “C'mon, c'mon,” Siryn whispers under her breath.

You cringe as Magneto hurls the bridge off its hinges and manage to just get a glimpse of the Blackbird before the screen goes black. “No!” Sid cries, and you slam your first on the table.

Pyro's knuckles are white.

 

 **Scene 13: Iceman**

It goes to hell very fast.

You're holding your own but doing less well than you could. Everything's so damn loud, Magneto's throwing cars around like oversized missiles. Every wall of ice you try to put up shatters. Cyclops' laser beam can only hold up so many of them.

You've lost sight of Storm and Beast, but can still see Colossus and Wolverine.

You desperately wish you knew where Kitty has gone.

They're closing in on you, there's only five of you and you fear that you're going to lose until out of nowhere,

Jubilee screams,

“Dammit, Iceman, you gotta fight dirty!”

 

 **Scene 14: Pyro**

Cypher's fingers are flying over his keyboard in search for a connection to Alcatraz, some dim-witted onlooker's cell phone camera or _something_. The clattering and the odd hissed curse are the only sounds in the room.

Jones is clicking through the mansion's outside monitors. So far, no fanatics are staking out this publicly known mutant location.

You want to reach for your lighter, but you can't betray to these kids counting on you how nervous you are. All you can think of is how there's

 _no telepath_

manning Cerebro, tracking the X-Men's every movement.

You're in charge. You're on your own.

 

 **Scene 15: Beast**

Magneto stares up at you in disbelief, then down again at the syringes still clasped in your hand. Behind you, most of his followers fail to lift their feet off the ground.

It had to end quickly, and as your experiences in politics have, most regrettably, shown you, there are issues that cannot be resolved through conversation.

At this precise moment, you feel no guilt; you do not delude yourself that this will remain the case. Charles' greatest friend and beloved enemy is merely a poor old man by your hand.

The frozen landscape around you is a formidable sight to behold.

 

 **Scene 16: Cyclops**

Debris is flying all around you. The destruction will equal what you saw in Canada, it's only a matter of time.

The research facility is in ruins, but you feel no remorse because of it, not when you've managed to save the people inside.

The debt you owed Charles has been payed. You could not hope to defeat this Phoenix, even if you wanted to. What remains is the debt you owe Jean.

Logan will never be your friend, but you trust him. “I'll take care of the children, go!” He gives you a nod, and you run.

 

 **Scene 17: Bobby**

Storm takes the Blackbird off the ground the second Cyclops throws himself in. Pete gives him a hand up, and he glances at you all in search for injuries before falling into the copilot seat.

Behind you, Alcatraz disintegrates.

Your eyes fall on the kid who's huddled as close to Kitty as possible. He looks scared and excited all at once, and you wonder what you must look like, with your uniforms torn and blood on your face.

Dr. McCoy's bare, hairless arm is a mind-boggling sight. From Logan's seat, Jubilee hands you her phone.

You call John.

 

 **Scene 18: Marie**

There's a light in the kitchen when you get home. You hesitate for a moment, expecting Bobby, hoping for Logan.

It's John. He's alone at the table, staring down at a tiny flame. You dozed off for a bit on the bus. He looks as if he hasn't slept at all.

Pete texted you that they had all made it out alive, but.

A lot happened here today that you will never know.

“I saw the light,” you say, shrinking back a bit when his head jerks up. If he called you a traitor, you wouldn't be surprised.

 

 **Scene 19: St John**

You stare at her hovering in the doorway. The flame in your hand abruptly puffs out. “Here I am,” you say and wave at an empty chair.

When she takes a step forward and hesitantly holds out her hand, you eye it warily, but bring up your own until skin touches skin. Her hand is warm.

 _Nothing  
happens._

If she and Dead-to-the-world were still tight, you'd call her Marie, now. But Marie is someone she can never be again, and she has to know. Her hand tightens around yours when you say,

“Nice to meet you, Rogue.”

 

 _The End._


End file.
